Undercover
by AprilRose05
Summary: The New York DEA has been trying to track down Bluewood Industries, a major drug empire, for years now. When Magnus Bane, one of the best agents in the league, is taken by this Industry, he quickly meets the drug lord's son Alec Lightwood. With Alec running the business for a year, he will have to choose between the law he strictly follows, or his budding feelings for Alec.
**A/N: Hey everyone! This is my first fic and I got the idea from Breaking Bad but you don't have to watch the** **show to understand what's going on:) I'm going to explain everything to the best of my abilities!**

 **I don't want to do basic pics that you see on every account, so I'm going to try to make mine more unique and different for you guys! I might do a couple more common ones, but the majority of my future fics are going to be as idiosyncratic as possible! I already have a couple other fics in the works but I might finish this one before I start focusing on other ones:)**

 **Thank you for reading! Next update will be ASAP:)**

Magnus Bane narrowed in on the scene, the adrenaline surging through his veins. Scanning the scene, he clicked his walkie-talkie and leaned towards it to whisper, "all clear." As he did, he saw Ragnor and Catarina quickly move to the stone building they were targeting. The building had one window facing Magnus, so he had to stay behind the bushes. Truly, he wanted to be in the action, but he knew from experience that his two top agents could handle it. He saw their shadows disappear behind the wall facing away from him. Their earlier stake-out showed that there was a door to the small building on that same wall, but Magnus' team still didn't know whether they'd be able to get inside it or not.

Relief seeped through him when he heard Catarina's voice through the walkie-talkie. "The doors open," she was panting, "and we're in."

A loud crash reverberated out of the building and shook Magnus' surroundings. Birds raced out of the small forest area he was in as he urgently reached for his walkie-talkie. "Rags, Cat, what's going on?"

"We're fine, sorry," Ragnor said.

"What was that noise?" Malcolm asked. Magnus saw the bushes shuffle right across from him, indicating Malcolm's spot.

A shrill laugh answered him through the walkie-talkie. "Ragnor fell down the stairs," Catarina got out in-between her full blown laughter.

Magnus pressed his lips together to attempt not to laugh while Malcolm's chuckle echoed from his hiding spot.

"Can you at least _try_ to be quiet, Fade?" Magnus hissed, calling Malcolm by his last name to make him shut up. Sure enough, Magnus could practically hear Malcolm's jaw snap shut from the other side of the building. Pleased with himself he told Ragnor and Catarina to keep going in the building through their walkie-talkies.

DEA cars were placed all around the building on the roads to back them up if they needed it. However, Luke Garroway, the head officer, knew Magnus and his team should be closest to the building. After all, they were the best team in the league.

"Update?" Magnus asked Catarina and Ragnor.

"There is another level, but it's empty," Catarina informed them.

"Bane, get in there," Luke's voice spoke up through the walkie-talkies.

Magnus smiled, he was finally able to approach the building. For weeks DEA agents staked out this small structure since they interfered a message that a huge drug meet up was going to happen right there. The New York DEA had been trying to take down Bluewood Industries, the biggest drug empire out there, for years now. This meeting was supposed to be for a drug empire in New Mexico to join into Bluewood, but that was not going down if Magnus and his team could stop it. They already had to deal with a complex and huge system, and they were not going to let Bluewood Industries get any bigger.

Magnus went through the door, holding his hands in a crossed position so he could shine his flashlight to see where he was going and also hold a gun in case anyone showed themselves. Hearing Malcolm follow behind him, he went in. Immediately, there was a passageway with stairs. He carefully walked down the flight of stairs, and saw Catarina and Ragnor standing there in the same hand position as him with flashlights, and in their matching black, bulletproof DEA vest.

The second level was all stone. It had a furnace on the far side and many boxes scattered everywhere. There were multiple graffiti spots all over. One was an interesting shape, and Magnus automatically recognized it as the Bluewood symbol.

"Guys," Magnus spoke softly. "Look." he pointed his flashlight at the graffiti symbol. It was green and had a diamond on the bottom, and at the top point of the diamond two wing-like figures that went off in both direction, with the lines pointing up, and then going down.

Catarina gasped as Malcolm muttered into his walkie-talkie, "definitely Bluewood." The words echoed through everyone's device and throughout the building. A terrifying gunshot then followed. The bullet bounced off of Ragnor's vest, and Magnus yelled, "Get down!"

He went behind a pile of boxes in the left corner and tried to decipher where the bullet came from. Deciding on the corner of the room right across from his, he aimed his gun and readied himself to pull the trigger.

Then, the gunshots and loud noises faded to the background as he was tackled to the ground. A man was above him and he felt the sharp point of a knife at his neck.

" _Don't you dare shoot at my brother_ ," the man spat. Magnus looked up at the man. He had on a baggy black sweater and his black hair was a true and utter mess. However, the one thing that stood out to him most of all was this man's eyes. The baby blue eyes bore into his and seemed to make everything else lose focus. The man's lips were curled into a snarl, and no matter the situation, Magnus started to study his face and make sure it was stained into memory. Slowly, the boy's eyes softened. He examined Magnus like he was going to be tested on it later and his lips were no longer pulled back in disgust, but in a tiny, secretive smile.

The man was suddenly pushed off of him, and Magnus' eyes trailed him. A girl with identical black hair to the boy's grabbed his hand and led him up the stairs.

And for a second, and only a second, Magnus was glad the boy got away. But he scolded himself instantly. This boy, whoever he was, was apart of a huge drug meet up. It didn't matter how he got into that situation, or how pretty he was, he was still there. Him and Magnus were enemies.

 _Him and Magnus were enemies._

"Mags?" Catarina called his name. She was above him now, and was quickly pulling him to his feet. "You okay?"

"Y-yeah... what happened did they get away?"

Catarina nodded, shame filling her features. "At least I got that guy off of you, he looked like he was about to behead you," she said, picking up the tone to hide her remorse.

Looking around, Magnus saw many doctors huddled on the floor next to someone and turned to Catarina. "Who got hurt?"

"Malcolm," she answered. "A minor bullet wound in the shoulder."

Magnus nodded and saw Luke and the rest of the DEA in the second level. They must have filed in when the shooting started.

"Cat, Mags!" Ragnor called them. "Get over here we got someone!"

They both rushed over to the corner where a small asian girl was getting handcuffed by Ragnor and read her rights.

"Wanna take her back to the station with me?" he asked them after he finished.

Magnus agreed, desperate to get out of this humid room that contained the horrid stench of blood.

The three of them hauled her up the stairs and treaded through the mass forest in-between the house and police cars. Once they made it, Catarina took the back with the woman and Magnus called shotgun.

"We're taking the girl to the station," Ragnor told the others through walkie-talkie.

That's when he started to drive slowly and headed towards the station. "So do you have a name?" Catarina asked the girl.

Her mouth stayed closed and she used her cuffed hands to get pieces of her short black hair out of her face.

"I guess she pleads the fifth," Magnus muttered.

He swear he saw the girl rolling her eyes.

* * *

"I knew you shouldn't've come to that meet up," Alec told Isabelle as he climbed the stairs to the exercise room.

"I was the one who saved your ass and hauled you up the stairs!" she argued, following him impatiently. "If it weren't for me you would be stuck back there with Aline."

" _Speaking of Aline_ ," Alec started, "how are we gonna get her back?"

"She's not _that important-"_

 _"_ She handles all the money, Isabelle," Alec said, obviously annoyed. "You know she majored in accounting."

"Okay then how are we gonna get her back?"

Alec rolled his eyes and made his way down the long white hallway that led to the exercise room that he used whenever he was stressed out.

Then, his brother Jace was at his side. "Easy. We make a deal," he commented.

"What deal?" Alec asked, his tone implying how on edge he was.

"Derek, our insider who works for the DEA," Jace started. "We give him free drugs for the month if "Aline suddenly escapes."

Alec stopped dead in the hallway. "I like what your thinking, but we don't know if we have that kind of money to be okay with stopping that buyers income. That's why we need Aline," he sighed.

"What if it's just half off?" Isabelle offered. "That should be enough. I'm sure Will, Derek's dealer, would be okay if his income stopped a little short for a month or so."

"No, he wouldn't Isabelle," Alec said, picking up pace to the glass door that contained the exercise room. "That's the whole point of this empire. Everyone gets their share."

Isabelle snapped her fingers as a sudden idea popped up. "What if, next month he'll get 20% of Derek's income instead of 10%?"

"Yes but then our income will only be 80% and that's not enough to pay all of our producers."

"Maybe," Jace started. "We can inform Will that Derek will get half off for a month, but next month his percentage of income will go up. Then when we get Aline back she can calculate a percentage that won't strongly affect our main producers' pay roll."

Alec nodded, ideas swarming in his head. When his parents left to make deals in Europe, and demanded that Alec take over the business for a year, Alec was too overwhelmed. He knew that Isabelle and Jace practically ran Bluewood Industries with him, even if he did make all of the final decisions. Jace and Isabelle's help with this important deal just made his appreciation for them grow even more.

"Yes that'll work," Alec said. "Someone tell Will-"

"On it!" Isabelle said, and raced down the stairs.

"And could you get a message to Derek?" Alec asked Jace.

His adoptive brother nodded, making his golden curls flop down onto his forehead.

"Thank you," Alec told him.

Jace smiled. "Don't mention it, brother."

 **A/N: Okay so how did that go? Good first chapter?**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **April**


End file.
